Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that performs printing on a recording medium.
A typical image forming apparatus includes a printer engine that performs printing on a print sheet, two controllers that control the printer engine in accordance with a print job, and a reception data allocation unit that allocates the print job to an appropriate controller among the two controllers. The reception data allocation unit determines whether reception data is mainly composed of text data or graphic data to allocate the print job to an appropriate controller in accordance with the type of the reception data. The reception data allocation unit allocates the reception data to a text data controller if the reception data allocation unit determines that the reception data is mainly composed of the text data, and allocates the reception data to a graphic data controller if the reception data allocation unit determines that the data is mainly composed of graphic data.
However, when the process time by the text data controller is different from that of the graphic data controller, a printout based on the data mainly composed of the text data and a printout based on the data mainly composed of the graphic data may possibly be outputted in an inappropriate sequence.